Phil Coulson
Phillip J. "Phil" Coulson is a male Human who is a agent of the Starfleet Security Reserve. In 2390, Agent Coulson was ordered by Admiral Nicholas Fury to recruit Vice Admiral Typhuss James Kira into the Starfleet Security Reserve because of his background in Starfleet Intelligence. ( ) Early life and career Phillip "Phil" Coulson was born on the 8 of July 2333 and his father died when he was just 9 years old, so he doesn´t remember him very well. At some time, he became agent of the Starfleet Security Reserve and ascended within the organization. Personality Agent Coulson has many different aspects to his personality. He will often be serious and even threatening when a situation calls for it, shown prominently in the fight against HYDRA. He was harsh to Thomas Nash while he was still believed to be the Clairvoyant, even telling the man to go to Hell. He is also practical, calmly facing the difficult truth that he was going insane from the T.A.H.I.T.I. Project. He will put others' needs before his own, illustrated when he was determined to keep Audrey Nathan from knowing of his existence, as he wanted to allow her to heal from her grief. For the greater good, Coulson will put himself through much suffering, as he put himself back into the Theta Brain-Wave Frequency Machine to dig up necessary information. Coulson also has a humorous side, often displayed in the form of witty or sarcastic comments, especially when hanging around the few people he fully trusts, such as when he and Melinda May went undercover as a married couple. He can be carefree when off-duty, such as when bonding with the members of his team following a successful mission and Leo Fitz fell for a prank. He is also caring, treating his team as family, and protecting them at all costs. While sometimes he presents bad news gently, he knows when it is necessary to present it bluntly. An example of this is when he told Melinda May that she would need to put him down if he went insane. On the other side, Coulson can be quite giddy on occasion, as when he finally met Typhuss James Kira after hearing what Typhuss did during the Xindi War. He became nervous, and was quite awkward during the meeting. Coulson has also displayed great interpersonal skills, being able to handle Typhuss James Kira and make him join the Starfleet Security Reserve when SSR needed him most, to recruit Skye from being an anti-SSR "hacktivist" and transform her into a loyal field agent, and calm down emotionally unstable Michael Peterson due to the effects of the Extremis in his body. However, after the events that caused Coulson to lose his hand, as well as to lose Rosalind Pierce, he has begun to demonstrate a colder and ruthless side, as shown when he chose to kill Grant Ward in cold blood, while Ward was handcuffed and defenseless. Abilities *'Expert martial artist': Coulson is highly trained in multiple martial arts and hand-to-hand combat styles, taking on a highly-trained specialist as Grant Ward, easily holding his own against a brainwashed Agent 33 and even fighting Calvin Zabo, a man with enhanced strength, on equal terms. He easily subdued Sebastian Derik, a highly trained assassin, even after having being tortured by him, and handled himself against Alphonso Mackenzie, who had gained strength from being under the control of the Kree City. *'Expert marksman': Coulson is skilled in use of phasers as well as edged weapons. He has wielded a variety of weapons in his missions, including experimental weapons. *'Expert spy': Coulson is an expert at intelligence and espionage. He could tell what the man controlling Akela Amador looked like just by her description of how he typed. He has maintained very good covers on multiple occasions including when pursuing Ian Quinn on a train, at Cybertek's offices, and at Gabriel Soto's party in Miami, where he, along with Melinda May, were able to locate all the security cameras. *'Multilingualism': Coulson is fluent in English and Spanish, though claiming he is only able to speak "vacation Spanish". Coulson used this skill in multiple missions, especially in Peru, where he had been stationed in 2370. *'Master tactician': An accomplished logistics specialist, Coulson assesses tactical situations and implements equipment and personnel as needed. He is also very proficient at designing ops. He is also a recognized expert on analysis, being able to run possible scenarios for any given information, and quickly recognize the probable one, such when deducing the Clairvoyant was a Starfleet Security Reserve agent, or the reason why Skye accompanied Grant Ward out of Providence despite knowing he was a HYDRA operative. He also excels at tracking fugitives, being able to locate Grant Ward in Tijuana while he was running from justice. Coulson was able to develop plans and strategies that gave severe blows to HYDRA and to end the threat posed by Jiaying and her community of Inhumans intending to develop an open war against SSR. *'Expert Interrogator': Coulson is an expert in interrogations, knowing how to gather intelligence from rather small bits of information. During an interrogation of Glenn Talbot, Coulson knew what to say to get the emotional reaction he wanted to glean Talbot's fingerprints. Coulson interviewed each remaining member of his team to learn that Grant Ward loved his brother Thomas. Category:Humans Category:Starfleet Security Reserve personnel Category:Coulson's team members